


Scarf Trick

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Spring High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Shirabu wants to do is run into a naggy upperclassman after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



> ( ˘ ³˘)♥

“Shirabu?”

Kenjiro stops walking abruptly and looks to his left. Semi stands halfway out of the entrance to a brick building with posters advertising a cram school all over it. He looks just as surprised as Kenjiro is. He recovers quickly, however, stepping out of the doorway and frowning.

“Aren’t you freezing?” he asks, gesturing at the lightweight Shiratorizawa jersey Kenjiro is still wearing. 

“I’m fine,” Kenjiro lies. Snow flurries start to stick to Semi’s hair. Kenjiro’s head and shoulders are already damp from his walk from school. He flexes his fingers a few times in his pockets in an attempt to warm them, but they still feel stiff.

Semi doesn’t believe him. He pulls off his scarf and, before Kenjiro can react, starts tying it around his neck instead. Kenjiro becomes hyper-aware of all the students walking out of the same building Semi came from, most of them in Shiratorizawa uniforms. None of them glance their way, but he’s mortified and slaps at Semi’s hands.

“I said, I’m  _ fine _ .”

“Humor me,” Semi says dryly. He pulls the scarf high enough to cover Kenjiro’s chin and the bottom of his ears, secures it under itself, then steps back to give Kenjiro space.

The scarf is still warm from when Semi was wearing it. Kenjiro scrunches up his shoulders, tense, and considers throwing it back at Semi. “I’ll give it back to you tomorrow,” he mutters. “See you later.”

Kenjiro stalks away, keeping his head bent low to avoid catching the eye of any other Shiratorizawa students. After a beat, he realizes Semi is keeping pace with him.

“The train station is the other way,” he says.

“It’s quicker to walk to my house from here.” Semi says. He puts his hands in his pockets and gazes at the festively decorated buildings. “And, I was thinking—” Kenjiro groans, knowing what’s coming. Semi gives him a look before continuing. “I was thinking I could stop by your place first. That way I can be sure I’ll get my scarf back.”

“I’m not forgetfu—you think I’m stressed out.” Kenjiro says, realization dawning on him. “You’re  _ worried _ about me.” 

“You’re a worrisome person,” Semi says matter-of-factly.

“I told you, I’m fine. Everything’s great. The team is great. Nothing is wrong, and you don’t need to be a goddamn busybody.”

The two of them stop at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn so they can cross. Semi studies Kenjiro’s face. “You left your coat at school,” he points out.

Kenjiro bristles. “It’s not that bad out.”

“It’s snowing. And you hate the cold.”

“It’s not sticking!” Kenjiro snaps.

Semi snorts. The light changes, and they cross the street. “Well, Shiratorizawa’s new captain shouldn’t catch a cold, so I’m walking you home to make sure you’re fine. And that’s final.”

Kenjiro pulls a face, then sighs. “I’m not going to change your mind, so whatever. It's fine.”

He hopes Semi will be satisfied with that, but he keeps moving his hands around and glancing at Kenjiro. Kenjiro braces himself. “It's okay to be stressed you know,” he prods. 

Kenjiro pointedly doesn't say anything and stubbornly stares forward. 

“You didn't expect to have to step up as captain so suddenly. I get it. We weren't supposed to lose.”

Kenjiro’s face starts to burn with shame. He should know better than to expect to win every single match, but with Ushijima it all felt inevitable. He should also know better than to shoulder a loss in a team sport, but he can't help but feel he messed up somewhere. He was supposed to be the best setter for Ushijima, the super ace, after all. A loss meant he hadn't been utilized properly. 

Semi is the person who understands that the best, part of him says. 

When Kenjiro still doesn't answer, Semi tries again. “I mean, even I’m stressed,” he says. “Cram school is a lot more work than I thought it would be. And when I think about university entrance exams, I get even more anxious...” Semi trails off. Kenjiro glances at him and swears he looks pale, even in the dark. 

Kenjiro sniffs dismissively. “Of course you're stressed. No self-respecting university is going to give an offer to a second-string setter, especially not from a school that didn’t make nationals in their last tournament. When's the last time you even took an entrance exam? For middle school? Never?”

Semi stops walking. Kenjiro turns to find a nostalgic sight: Semi looking positively fed up. “Why are you such a brat?” he demands. 

“I’m just being a realist.”

Semi reaches out and roughly musses Kenjiro’s hair. “Haughty little brat,” he says. Kenjiro yelps and ducks away. 

“What was that for?” he asks, trying to smooth his hair down. 

“You deserved it,” Semi says. 

“I respectfully disagree.” 

“Respectful my  _ ass. _ ”

Kenjiro snorts in surprise, and covers his mouth so he won't laugh. He didn't expect Semi to be  _ that _ annoyed. “I’m always respectful,” he says carefully, keeping his voice even. 

Semi sighs, and he surprises Kenjiro a second time by smiling. Semi places a hand on his back and pushes him forward. “Come on, if we stop moving you’ll turn into an ice statue.”

“I won't,” he says defensively, because warmth spirals out from the place Semi touched him. 

Semi isn't paying close attention anymore because he keeps walking when Kenjiro stops to turn down a cross street. Kenjiro catches the sleeve of Semi’s coat before he gets too far, and as soon as Semi looks at him he realizes he could have just called out to him. 

Kenjiro drops his sleeve. “My house is this way,” he says simply. 

“Oh,” Semi says, sounding surprised. “Sorry.”

Kenjiro shrugs because he doesn't care. Of course Semi doesn't know how to get to a place he’s never been before. He crosses his arms over his chest to try to get rid of the buzzing in his hand. “Hurry up, I’m cold.”

“I knew it.”

“Shut up.”

-

Semi follows Kenjiro into his house, because Kenjiro is not about to lose some of his warmth while he’s still outside. He gazes down the hall. “It smells amazing,” he says. Kenjiro can hear his mother moving around in the kitchen.

Kenjiro unwraps Semi’s scarf from his neck and tosses it at him. “Thanks for lending it to me,” he says. He sits down to untie his shoes and pretend he doesn’t know Semi is glowering at him for hitting him in the face.

The sounds in the kitchen stop abruptly. “Kenjiro?” his mother calls. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, Mom,” he answers quickly, hoping she won’t come out to greet him. “I’m home.”

Luck isn’t with him today. His mother’s footsteps come closer and closer. “You’re later than usual, I was starting to get a little worried—Oh!”

His mother turns the corner and trains her eyes on Semi, who has his scarf half tied around his neck. Kenjiro sighs. “Mom, this is—”

“Semi, right? From the volleyball club?” His mother is absolutely delighted. Kenjiro’s stomach plummets. How  _ dare _ she remember what Semi looks like?

“Um, yes.” Semi looks startled. He recovers enough to bow. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Shirabu.”

Kenjiro’s mother winks at him while Semi isn’t looking. “You came all this way, why don’t you stay for dinner?”

“Stay for dinner?” Semi repeats, still bewildered. He looks at Kenjiro, and after a beat Kenjiro realizes he’s asking for permission.

Kenjiro slowly unties his shoes. “You can hang your coat up behind you.”

“That reminds me,” Kenjiro’s mother says, putting a finger to her mouth. “Where did your coat go, Kenjiro?”

Kenjiro’s face heats up. “I’m going to work on homework before dinner,” he tells his mother. 

To her credit, she knows when she’s being asked to leave. “I’ll let you know when it’s done,” she says, smiling knowingly.

Semi already has his coat and scarf hanging on a hook, but he’s oddly slow with taking off his shoes. It takes Kenjiro entirely too long to realize it’s because he’s looking at the family photos that are scattered around the hall.

“Hey,” Kenjiro says loudly, trying to get Semi’s attention.

Semi glances at him, but his attention quickly returns to a different photograph, this one of Kenjiro in kindergarten. “What is it?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

Kenjiro groans in exasperation, then grabs Semi’s arm and drags him away. They’re halfway up the stairs when Semi says, “You were cute as a kid. I wonder what happened.” Kenjiro barely resists the urge to kick him down the stairs.

Kenjiro’s room is the first on the left. Semi puts his bag next to Kenjiro’s, sits on the edge of Kenjiro’s bed and pulls out his phone.

“I’m going to change,” Kenjiro announces, pulling fresh clothing out of his wardrobe.

Semi nods absently, typing on his phone, and doesn’t move. Kenjiro stares at him. It takes annoyingly long for Semi to notice. He frowns and says, “Were you telling me to get out while you change?”

“Yes.”

Semi looks at him incredulously. “We’ve been using the same changing room for two years and you’re shy  _ now _ ?”

Kenjiro huffs, then ignores him and starts changing. He tosses his jersey in a heap that he’ll have to hang up later and buttons his shirt wrong at first, but by the time he pulls a sweater over his head he feels remarkably less annoyed. Semi has his head ducked down the entire time, giving him a small bit of privacy.

“Are you done yet?” Semi asks impatiently.

“No. Stare at the ground forever.”

Kenjiro pulls out his small table and starts putting his school books on it. Semi sits opposite him and watches. “You’re actually doing homework right now?” he asks in disbelief.

“Yes.” Kenjiro raises his eyebrows. “I said I would.”

“I thought you were just saying that,” Semi says, sounding tired. He sighs. “Oh well.” He leans over and pulls his bag to him, then starts taking out his own homework.

Doing schoolwork with someone else in his room feels odd. Well, that’s a lie. Kenjiro would often go over a friend’s house after middle school and do homework. Sometimes Kawanishi decides he’s hanging out at Kenjiro’s after school, though he usually just lounges and makes comments about how much of a nerd Kenjiro is. Kenjiro decides the weird thing about tonight is he finds Semi’s presence distracting. He keeps glancing up at him. Each time he does Semi looks more and more bored with homework. Kenjiro considers commenting on it, but before he can make up his mind his mother calls them to dinner.

-

After dinner Semi follows Kenjiro back to his room, because he’s apparently not leaving just yet. “Your mom is great,” Semi says, in much better spirits after a good meal. 

“Ugh,” Kenjiro replies. She spent the entire meal telling a rapt Semi stories about Kenjiro’s childhood while he wished he could sink into the floor. 

Kenjiro plops on the ground and hunches over his schoolwork again. Semi sits down too, but he’s a lot slower about it. “You’re not going to take a break before going back to homework?”

“Dinner was a break.”

“Technically true.” Kenjiro can hear Semi’s frown in his voice. “My brain is melting. I went to cram school right after school let out.”

“Are you done?” Kenjiro asks.

“No, but—”

“Then do your homework.”

Semi heaves a sigh, then starts on his work. The sound of scratching pens and shuffling papers becomes white noise to Kenjiro, until his room becomes suspiciously quiet. He glances up and is surprised to see Semi is no longer sitting at the table. He shifts to the side and finds Semi laying flat on his stomach, with his phone propped up on a book. Semi pulls out one of his earbuds. “I’m being quiet,” he points out.

“You’re going to fail your entrance exams.”

Semi gives him a flat look. “I’ve done my homework all this time just fine without you, thanks.” He puts his earbud back in, done with their conversation.

Kenjiro tries to ignore him and focus on his work, but he feels restless. He sets down his pen and scoots over so he’s sitting next to Semi, who looks at him curiously.

“What are you watching?” he asks.

Semi pulls out his earbuds completely this time. “A band I like released a new music video a couple days ago,” he says. “I haven’t decided if I like it yet or not.” A notification pops up on the top of the screen. Semi groans. “Tendou has been bugging me to watch some humor video series for ages now. I’m thinking about watching it just to shut him up.”

“It’s Tendou. That would just make him talk about it more.”

“True,” Semi says, nodding. 

Kenjiro makes a decision and lays down next to Semi, propping up his head with his elbows. “Well? Let’s watch them.”

Semi stares at him. “You want to watch some of Tendou’s favorite videos.”

Kenjiro makes the most innocent face he can manage. “I need to support my upperclassmen in any way possible.”

“You mean you want to make fun of it.”

“No, of course not.”

Semi shakes his head and chuckles. Kenjiro feels his heart skip a beat. Semi pulls his earbuds out of the phone’s jack, then taps the top link in Tendou’s message. “If these turn out to be unbearable I’m blaming it on you.”

“You’re the one who let yourself be talked into it,” Kenjiro points out. 

Semi bumps him with his shoulder. “You’re convincing,” he says. 

Kenjiro frowns and bumps him back harder, throwing Semi off balance. Semi recovers quickly and hits him again as revenge, but he’s slightly stronger than Kenjiro and manages to knock him over. Kenjiro grumbles, pretends that never happened, and tries to pay attention to the video. 

The videos are, in fact, unbearable—or they would be if Kenjiro were alone. With Semi it’s easy to crack jokes and try to guess which parts are Tendou’s favorites. It makes the experience enjoyable. At one point Semi sits up to take off his tie and blazer to get more comfortable, and when he lays back down Kenjiro becomes entirely too aware of the small gap in between them. Kenjiro starts to think it might be less distracting if they were actually touching.

They blow through the videos Tendou linked Semi, then start hitting on random recommended videos and some of Semi’s favorite music videos. Kenjiro doesn’t understand Semi’s taste in music, but he pays close attention to them anyway.

Eventually Semi’s phone gives a low battery warning. “Too bad,” Semi says. “But good timing. I should go home, it’s getting late.” 

Kenjiro sits up, trying to hide his disappointment. He watches Semi repack his schoolwork and put his blazer back on, though he doesn’t bother with the tie. When Semi shoulders his bag Kenjiro stands up and says, “I’ll walk you to the gate.”

They have to walk by the living room to get to the front door, where they spot Kenjiro’s mother reading a book. Semi stops and bows his head politely. “Thank you again for dinner, Mrs. Shirabu. It was delicious.”

“It’s no problem,” Kenjiro’s mother says with a glint in her eye. “You’re welcome to come back anytime, Semi. Just give me warning next time, so I can make sure I have enough food.”

Semi gives her his word, then he and Kenjiro walk to the entryway. Semi pulls on his shoes and coat carefully, then ties his scarf around his neck. Kenjiro waits until he’s completely guarded against the cold before opening the door. Snow has started to stick to the grass, but the sidewalks and roads are still clear. Kenjiro starts to regret walking outside in just a sweater and house slippers quickly.

They stop at the gate. “Thanks for having me over today,” Semi says. “I had fun.”

“Me too,” Kenjiro says.

Semi smiles at him gently, which is even more magical in the dark snowy night. “I’ll see you later,” he says, turning to walk away.

“Semi,” Kenjiro says, catching Semi by the sleeve once more. He tries to say something, but his throat feels suddenly dry.

Semi looks at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Kenjiro hesitates, then does something very stupid. He shifts forward and tries to kiss Semi. He fails spectauraily and almost completely misses his mouth. Semi freezes and stares at him, wide-eyed. Kenjiro stares back for a few seconds, then bolts inside.

His mother jumps when he runs past her. “Kenjiro, what’s wrong?” she calls after him.

“Nothing!” he snaps. He nearly slams his door behind him. He starts pacing around his room, trying to calm himself down enough to pretend that never happened and he can go back to doing homework. Unfortunately, there’s a knock on his door that breaks his concentration. “Go away, Mom,” he growls.

There’s a pause, then Semi’s voice answers, “I, um, forgot something. Can I come in?”

Kenjiro nearly forgets to breathe. “Okay,” he says, voice small.

Semi shuffles into the room, still wearing his coat, and closes the door behind him. Kenjiro pointedly doesn’t look at him. “Shirabu.”

“What is it? I’ll help you look.”

Semi stands in front of Kenjiro. “Did you just try to kiss me?”

Kenjiro stares at his feet and doesn’t answer.

“Because,” Semi says. “It was terrible. You suck at kissing if that’s what you think a kiss is.”

“Well, I—” Kenjiro’s eyes snap to Semi’s face, but he forgets what he was about to say when he sees his smile.

“Here,” Semi says, lightly touching Kenjiro’s cheek, his hair, the back of his head, and then he presses his lips to Kenjiro’s. The tip of his nose is cold from being outside but his lips are so, so warm. His scarf brushes against Kenjiro’s chin. He pulls away just as gently as the kiss started, leaving Kenjiro breathless. “Better?” he asks.

“No,” Kenjiro breathes, leaning in.

Kissing Semi is a much more fun than watching videos or doing homework. He wraps his arms around Semi’s back, pulling him closer, drinking him in. Just as Kenjiro is thinking he wants this to go on forever, Semi pulls back.

“I,” he starts, trying to catch his breath. “I told your mom I left something behind and I was going to get it. I don’t want her to. Come check how it’s going.” He swallows, and for the first time Kenjiro realizes he’s nervous too.

“I’ll meet you tomorrow, in the same place,” Kenjiro suggests. “Right outside of your cram school. And we can come back here again. If that’s okay.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Semi says. “But, one thing.” He pulls off his scarf and wraps it around Kenjiro’s neck one more time. “Dress warmly.”

“I know how to dress myself.”

“Of course you do.” Semi smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He pulls Kenjiro forward by the scarf and gives him one last, short kiss, then he lets go and opens the door. He glances over his shoulder at Kenjiro and says, “See you tomorrow.” Then he’s gone.

Kenjiro waits until he hears the front door close, then he collapses backwards onto his bed, pulls Semi’s scarf over his mouth, and lets out a giddy laugh. He hasn’t felt this happy, much less relaxed, in entirely too long. He breathes in deeply and smiles.


End file.
